Drew McDonald
| death_place = | resides = | billed = Glasgow, Scotland | trainer = Ian Law | debut = 1983 | retired = }} Drew McDonald (born Charles Shaw, June 16, 1955 - February 9, 2015) was a Scottish professional wrestler. He is best known for wrestling on the independent circuit in the United Kingdom and throughout Europe since the 1980s. Professional wrestling career McDonald first got into wrestling when friend of his who ran a school in Perth for wayward children was promoting a wrestling show to make funds for the school. Ian Law who held a splinter claim to the British Middleweight Championship at the time (the main lineage being held by Brian 'Goldbelt' Maxine) was helping his friend to run the show. One of the wrestlers had got himself seriously injured two weeks out from the show and his friend asked McDonald if he would stand in for the missing man, like nearly everyone, McDonald was convinced that wrestling was all show and that anyone could do it, but McDonald was in for a shock, he had a two-week crash course before first pro match against Wild Angus, The match lasted 5 rounds with Angus beating McDonald by the final bell. McDonald stayed in Scotland wrestling for another year after that first match, in April 1984 he went down to England to work for Joint Promotions; the biggest promoters at that time (in the United Kingdom). The next 5 years saw McDonald wrestle against the likes of Ray Steele and Gill Singh. McDonald would also develop friendships with the likes of Danny Boy Collins, Dave Finlay and referee Jeff Kaye. McDonald at one point would join the army at the Guards Depot at Pirbright where he joined with the Scots Guards. During his time there he would met Dave Taylor of WCW fame, who had enlisted in the same regiment as McDonald, as a bandsman on the same day. McDonald would wrestle for all the top promotions in the UK, including armdrag matches with The American Dream Steve Adonis as well as traveling all over the world, wrestling for promotions like Canada's Stampede Wrestling under the name Ben Doon McDonald feuding with stars like Chris Benoit. When World Championship Wrestling was in England, Drew wrestled on their show, WCW worldwide, but was defeated by Buff Bagwell. Back in the UK Drew McDonald would win many top titles including Scottish Championship Wrestling's Scottish Heavyweight Championship, and All Star Wrestling's British Heavyweight Championship. McDonald won the British title when he defeated Robbie Brookside in Croydon on the 7 July 2005. McDonald would also team up with many long time wrestlers, including Dave Finlay (in the Catch Wrestling Association), Ulf Herman, and Robbie Brookside. Later McDonald would team with rookie stars like Thunder, and Raj Gosh. During a time when both Thunder and Gosh wrestled in Frontier Wrestling Alliance at the same time as McDonald the group banded together under the stable name "The Triad." During January 2006, Steve Sonic defeated McDonald in a ladder match for All Star Wrestling's British Heavyweight Championship. Throughout 2006 McDonald would continue to wrestle in All Star as well as with other British independent promotions. McDonald also runs his own wrestling school along with former wrestler and referee Jeff Kaye in Stanningley, Leeds. In 2008 Mcdonald started working for Superstars Of Wrestling. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Celtic Crusher'' (Sitout three-quarter facelock jawbreaker) *'Nicknames' **"The Highlander From Hell" **"The Highlander" **"The Spoiler" (Wearing a mask) **"The Ultimate Chippendale" Championships and accomplishments *'All Star Promotions' :*ASW British Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'European Wrestling Promotion' :*EWP Iron Man Tournament winner (2005) *'Frontier Wrestling Alliance' :*FWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Ulf Herman *'Scottish Championship Wrestling' :*SCW Scottish Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'The Wrestling Alliance' :*TWA British Heavyweight Championship (1 time) External links * Profile Category:Stub Category:Scottish wrestlers Category:1955 births Category:1983 debuts Category:All Action Wrestling alumni Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:British Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Catch Wrestling Association alumni Category:European Professional Wrestling alumni Category:European Wrestling Association alumni Category:European Wrestling Promotion alumni Category:Freestyle Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Herts And Essex Wrestling alumni Category:Insane Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Promotions alumni Category:Real Quality Wrestling alumni Category:Scottish Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:The Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances alumni Category:Verband Der Berufsringer alumni Category:World Association of Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wide Wrestling League alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:2015 deaths Category:Joint Promotions alumni